


BE GAY DO CRIME

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Deaf, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harrow finds out something about his future sister-in-law.Oneshot/drabble





	BE GAY DO CRIME

Harrow had met his sister-in law Amaya. Future sister-in-law, but I mean he and Sarai were already getting engaged. And they were excited for their wedding. He liked Amaya though--she was fiery, but she was still gentle too when she wanted to be, and she didn't let her being deaf hold her back from anything she wanted to do. Harrow admired that about her. 

"So," he said to Sarai one day. "Your sister's a lesbian, right?"

Sarai's eyes widened. "Don't talk so loud!" she said. "She might not want people to know yet."

"Oh." Harrow didn't mean anything bad. He blinked. "Sorry."

"It's okay. And yes."

* * *

Meanwhile, someplace else in the castle... 

Amaya was banging pots and pans together. When she had everyone's attention she stood up on the table and signed:

[BE GAY! DO CRIME!]

Iconic.

 


End file.
